My Flurry of Dancing Flames
by Candied
Summary: Oneshot. AxelRoxas. If Axel and Roxas are nobodies, then... they can't love eachother. At least, that's what Roxas thinks as he leaves to find out why he is the Keyblade's chosen one. Lemon. RR


My Flurry of Dancing Flames

Disclaimer: I asked Santa for the rights to Kingdom Hearts, but he laughed at me and all I got was some pony. Then once I tried to steal Roxas, but Axel got pissed and shanked my ass. In short, I don't own anything Kingdom Hearts. ::Sigh:: I'll try again later.

Author's note: This oneshot takes place when Roxas is still a part of Organization XIII, and is from his point of view. It was written for Ladyameena22, for being my 50th reviewer on my story "S!CK". Yeah, it's short, and has probably been done before, but I was kinda lacking of ideas at the moment. Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------

I walked the streets of the World That Never Was alone in the night, with no destination in mind.

The cool, crisp air nipped at my cheeks, and I stared up at the sky.

Everything- The Organization, this place, the fact that I was the Keyblade's chosen one -it all made me want to unleash my rage across this damned city.

I felt myself quickly grabbed by my wrist, and pulled into the nearby alleyway. I readied my keyblade, but stopped when I saw red locks.

"Hold it man, it's just me!" I heard Axel say with a chuckle.

"What do you want?" I asked harshly. A bit too harshly, in fact, and bit my tongue, regretting my tone.

But Axel was not so easily discouraged.

He pressed my body against the building, and I could feel the coldness of the wall through my coat.

He nipped at my neck, and I couldn't help but smirk.

"What do you _think_ I want?"

I moaned softly as he continued to bite at and kiss my neck.

He finally brought his lips to mine and I eagerly struggled with the zipper to his uniform coat.

Leaving our clothes partly on, I felt him slip easily inside me, and nibbled on his sensitive neck. I grinned when a moan escaped him, and gasped as he moved in and out of me.

My body shook with pleasure.

Axel pushed open my coat, exposing my ches, and moved his head down to lick and suck on my pink nipple.

With a hand, he took hold of my manhood and stroked it tenderly.

Axel was a very attentive lover.

His actions threw me into ecstacy, and I felt as though I would collapse.

With the swiftest syncronized motions, he finally brought us to our peak.

We orgasmed together, ending it all with a passionate kiss, groaning with pleasure into each other's mouths.

He pulled himeself out of me, and I slid down the wall to my feet.

We both pulled up our pants, and zipped up our cloaks.

This had been going on for some time now- always in alleys or some closet somewhere.

The Organization would never approve, so we kept our secret to ourselves. We- Axel and I -were Nobodies, destined to one day fade back into darkness. Empty shells without hearts.

Supposedly, without hearts, we could not have emotions. We could not feel love. What was it then, that I felt for my red-haired lover?

I didn't know for sure, but I figure mostly that it was the closest thing to love that I could feel as a nobody.

Or not feel, whatever.

Axel quickly regained his posture, brushing back his red locks.

I admired his tall, slim frame. He was breath taking. Everything from his spikey hair to his bright emerald eyes to those triangular tattooes could make me melt.

Especially that weapon he kept in his pants just for me.

'The Flurry of Dancing Flames' they called him in the Organization, and for good reason. He used fire in his attacks, and his movements were as flawless as the wind.

His firey passion in other tasks was just as gracious and awe-inspiring.

"We have a meeting tonight," he spoke, interrupting my thoughts.

Oh yes, the Organization. The people that found me and told me everything.

Everything, that is, except who I used to be. Over time I had grown to hate the Organization and everyone in it, save Axel.

"I'm not going," I said, honestly having just decided.

"What? What do you mean you're not going?"

"I mean I won't be there."

By Axel's expression, you would assume that I had just shanked our boss in the eye.

"Why the hell not?"

"Aren't you tired of always being told what to do, with out getting any answers? Of being told that you don't have feelings, but having nothing else to blame for your actions; like what just happened?"

"Roxas, we're nobodies! We don't have hearts!"

"Even so, there's something they aren't telling us." I turned and started to walk away.

"So your mind's made up?"

I flinched, but turned my head to look at him.

"Why did the keyblade choose me? I have to know."

Axel's fists clenched, and though I was turned, and I could almost feel his anger as I walked away.

"You can't turn on the Organization! You get on their bad side, and they'll destroy you!"

Why did Axel have to make this harder than it already was? There was a pain in my chest, and my throat went dry.

Axel was a Nobody; he didn't have feelings. I forced myself to keep walking.

:"No one would miss me," I somehow managed to choke out.

I could feel Axel's sadness, but pushed on.

"That's not true... I would." I heard hime say.

If I had a heart, it would have broken upon hearing those words. I felt hot tears roll down my cheeks, suprising me. I didn't skip a beat, however, and continued walking.

As much as I wanted to turn on my heels, run into his arms and confess my undying love- I didn't.

Who knew if I could love, anyway?

"Goodbye, my Flurry of Dancing Flames," I whispered, and walked on into the night.

----------

Author's notes: Yeah, I know. Terribly short, but review anyways? I'll give you pocky.


End file.
